


Welcome Home!

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Military, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: The mission did not go as planned and they have to get out of there. As the night progressed and the sounds of gun and mortar fire echoed in the fields, Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to get back home. Home, where his husband needs him. Home, where the boy asleep on his lap also deserved. Will they ever get home?





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot ChanBaek/BaekYeol story that I thought of recently and I have decided to put it into writing. Sorry in advance if you read some grammatical mistakes as you go I haven't had the time to proofread it and English is not my first language. This story may have similarities with other works but I have no intention of plagiarizing anyone else's work. This is just a fanfic, I do not own anything aside from the plot. This story has scenes of MALE PREGNANCY (MPREG), so if you're not comfortable with it, then PLEASE DON'T READ. That's why I rated it as "mature." 
> 
> For those who would like to read, I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I just love pregnant Baek partnered with an ideal daddy Yeol. Hihi (^ ^) The last scene was inspired by Sehun's recent visit to one of EXO-CBX's fan signing events. Keep on supporting the boys!!!

Gun and mortar fire could be heard from the distance along with flashes of explosions lighting up the night in intervals. Chanyeol could feel the uneasiness of his men but he is proud of them for their bravery all throughout their mission. It has been a long 3 weeks of gunfire, explosions, ambushes, and death. He could still not understand what the remaining North Korean Communists are fighting for.

 

100 years ago, the tension between North Korea and South Korea (with the U.S. and Japan) had reached its breaking point where the North fired its nuclear arsenal but luckily, other world powers were able to shoot them down before they reached their targets. It was a close call but it was not without its consequences because the nuclear fall out was inevitable. Those were dark days filled with wars, famine; abnormalities from radiation and death but life found a way. Humans eventually adapted to these extreme conditions for nature is truly amazing. With the decrease in population and birthrate, some male organisms have developed the ability to carry children to help maintain a healthy population, which includes humans. Aging among humans also slowed down so a lot of people can live over a hundred but still have the traits of a 60-year-old.

 

For the past decades, wars were declared left and right for various reasons but usually just to secure scarce natural resources. As the years went by, the world and its nations are slowly stabilizing like North and South Korea. Most of the North has been liberated but there were still pockets of resistance from those loyal to the totalitarian regime, which is why Chanyeol and his men are there on the front lines of it all.

 

The colonel was brought back from his thoughts when he heard whimpers coming from the 8-year-old boy sleeping on his lap. He slowly shifts the boy into a more comfortable position before proceeding to rub his back to soothe or comfort him. The boy’s name was Oh Sehun, he was a resident along with his parents in a small village several kilometers away which was in the middle of the frontline. Chanyeol and his men’s mission were to actually secure the evacuation of the villagers but sadly they were too late. They were only able to find Sehun and his father but at that time, safety was not a guarantee. They were constantly ambushed and Sehun’s father was one of the many casualties. In Chanyeol’s mind, no child should go through such a traumatic and heartbreaking experience so from then on; he promised to take care of the boy. The situation he was in deeply reminded him of his home back in Seoul where his family is waiting for him more specifically his now his almost 9 months pregnant husband, Park-Byun Baekhyun.

 

He felt very guilty for leaving him for almost a month for this mission. This was actually his last mission before he can opt to retire early or be promoted to a military advisor for the government who oversees military decisions because of his excellent service records. His husband, being an angel, had pushed him to go for it although he could tell that he was a bit reluctant. After a lot of coaxing, bickering and sleeping on the couch, Chanyeol conceded but kept his promise to come home in one piece, alive and on time for the birth of his twin sons. He could already see himself and his husband fretting over their children, which bring a small smile on his face. His thoughts brought him back again on the boy sleeping in his arms, he wondered for a moment if his husband would be alright with him to bring in someone unrelated to them as a member of their family. Legal work would be easy to deal with but the problem is with his husband but the further he thought, his husband wouldn’t think twice about accepting. That’s just Baekhyun, selfless. He wasn’t able to communicate with the later because of his circumstances but he trusts his best friend Jongin and his fiancé, Kyungsoo (Baek’s cousin), to keep an eye on him.

 

It was nearing the break of dawn when they had to move stealthily to the nearby field to rendezvous with the choppers to bring them home. It was a bit difficult to move due to fatigue and a half-asleep boy slowing them down so they opted to take their time so as not to give away their location to the enemy. Great relief washed over them when they reached the edge of the field and even more when they heard the familiar sound of rotor blades heading their way. They immediately broke cover to light a flare to mark their location and in no time choppers were landing one by one to bring them home and to deploy a fresh batch of soldiers for the front line. As Chanyeol’s company started to board the vacant choppers he took the time to talk to Sehun who clung unto him the whole time. He crouches down to look the boy in the eyes.

 

“Sehun, when we arrive at the base, would you like to come home with me?”

 

Sehun just stares back at him with unsure eyes. So cups the boy’s face and smiles endearingly.

 

“I’m not saying that I’m trying to replace your Appa nor my husband is replacing your Eomma. We would just love it for you to be part of our family, to make you happy and safe as I have promised your dad. You understand right?”

 

Sehun thought about it. The older had been very kind and loving ever since they found him and his dad. He was his refuge and strength when his father died. He even grieved and apologized for not being able to protect his father. He trusts loves this man like his own father and his husband doesn’t sound so bad as well. He takes a brave breath and looks the other in the eyes.

 

“I would love to be a part of the family… Appa.”

 

Chanyeol beams and envelops him into a warm hug full of promises for the better. “Thank you Sehunnie, but you don’t have to force yourself to call me Appa.”

 

Sehun shakes his head against the other’s shoulders before pulling back to look at the other confidently. “I want to call you Appa. I know my real Appa wouldn’t mind because you would always look out for me.”

 

The colonel breaks into a big smile lifting the boy up to carry him to the awaiting chopper. “Alright my Sehunnie! You and your new Appa are heading home to your new Eomma Baekhyun. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind being called that. I can already imagine when you two will finally meet, he’ll probably crush you into a hug because he’ll love to bits.”

 

Sehun lights up. “You think so?”

 

“I know so! He’ll be a great Eomma to you and your younger twin brothers.”

 

“Twin brothers?”

 

“Yeap, your Eomma is pregnant right now with your twin brothers so we should hurry home before he gives birth.”

 

Sehun suddenly looked downtrodden which did not go unnoticed by his father. “What’s wrong Sehunnie?”

 

“Wh-what if my brothers won’t like me when they find out I’m not really your real son?”

 

Chanyeol smiles as a reassurance. “There is nothing to be worried about Sehun. You are now a Park. Park Sehun, son of Park Chanyeol and Park Baekhyun brothers to Park Chanhyun and Park Hyunyeol and maybe to a few more later. I know that your siblings will love you no matter what because you will be a great hyung to them. Right?”

 

After a moment, Sehun feels surer of his decision to join the Park family. “I’ll be the best hyung to them, Appa!”

 

Chanyeol already feels proud of his son. He adores the boy and he is very sure his husband will feel the same. “That’s my boy!”

 

Their bubble of joy was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gunfire and then Chanyeol caught the sound of a projectile and he immediately recognized the sound as a bazooka. He immediately turned away from the chopper to shield his son and make a run for it but it was a bit too late. After taking three steps, the chopper exploded which sent him and his son flying a few feet away.  Once they hit the ground, Chanyeol felt pain all over his body, his ears buzzing and his vision blurring. He could only make out the sight and sound of a crying Sehun calling out “Appa!” Before everything turned black he was able to breathe out two words or more like names. “Sehunnie… Baekhyun…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back in Seoul, at a large but cozy home, Baekhyun could not stop his worries towards his husband who he hadn’t heard from for a month already. His worries only worsened when he heard of an ambush near the frontlines and that there were casualties. Although there were no further details, he still couldn’t shake off a bad feeling in his gut that somehow Chanyeol could have been there. To add to that, he had been having nightmares the past few days.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo did their best to take care and calm the pregnant male but deep down, they know that only his husband can do that especially now that in a few days’ time, he is due to give birth. They were just glad that Baekhyun was on hiatus from singing due to his pregnancy. The said male is actually one of the top singers in United Korea so his pregnancy constantly monitored by the media. He is a public figure, dubbed as the “Nation’s Angel” due to his innocent demeanor and pure-honey-like voice and furthermore, he is married to some mysterious high-ranking military man. Baekhyun and Chanyeol did their best to keep their lives private since Chanyeol works in the military so the military also took steps to conceal his husband’s identity from the media for security reasons. Chanyeol could only be revealed once he retires or when he is a higher position where being a public figure is part of his responsibilities.

 

Baekhyun was going delirious each day especially when they passed the day that Chanyeol was supposed to arrive. He tried to phone his husband’s base but they kept telling him to wait because the higher officials needed to be debriefed before they release any information to anyone else. Beakhyun was dreading the worst. It was in the middle of the day when he was pacing by the window to ease his nerves and his back pain with the supporting hand of Kyungsoo when he saw a black sedan pull up by the driveway that had him frozen on the spot along with his cousin, therefore, alerting Jongin who was seated nearby. A man dressed in a military uniform stepped out of the car and started to approach their front door.

 

Baekhyun found it hard to breathe and he was getting nauseous. Good thing Kyungsoo and Jongin were quick to hold on to him to keep him upright. They all jolted at the sound of the doorbell ringing and with heavy steps they reluctantly moved towards the door preparing for the worst. As soon as the door opened and he met the eyes of the visitor, he felt like running away but he just kept mum and waited for the other to talk.

 

“Mr. Park Baekhyun?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

The grim stance of the officer alone speaks a thousand words. “Mr. Park, I regretfully inform you that your husband, Colonel Park Chanyeol is…”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. His knees buckled under the weight of the ominous news, everything hurt. Before everything faded to black he was able to breathe out a word or more like a name. “Chanyeol…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s all just a bad dream, a very bad dream. A sick joke.

 

That was the thought playing over and over again in Baekhyun’s mind then he slowly felt his eyes opening. His hearing and sight were a bit blurry and his mind is still fuzzy. When he regained his faculties, finally made out the two people flanking his hospital bed.

 

Wait… Hospital bed!?

 

He immediately sat up in panic and flinched when he felt a mild sting around his core.

 

Kyungsoo immediately secured the other in a hug. “Baek, relax. The babies are fine you are too.”

 

Baekhyun immediately felt relief once he saw his bulging belly but he started crying the moment he remembered what brought him there.

 

Baekhyun buried his head against Kyungsoo’s chest, clutching his shirt as he cried for his husband. “Chanyeol… Oh my God, not my Chanyeol please…”

 

Kyungsoo immediately pulls him back. “Baek please, calm down. Chanyeol is…”

 

Before he could finish, the door suddenly opened to reveal a tall man in a hospital gown who had a pair of crutches under his arms with his left leg wrapped in a cast. It was not hard for everyone in the room to recognize the person. The tall man smiled at the people, especially at the pregnant man.

 

“Baek?... Babe?” His deep baritone voice cracked as tears started to flow down.

 

Baekhyun stopped gaping at the sight of his husband and opened his arms to beckon him to come forward. Chanyeol had recovered significantly already but he needed to take it easy to help the lacerations under the cast heal faster so it was not had to move and take the place of Kyungsoo beside the pregnant man. It was a heart-touching reunion for the couple and the spectators as the two exchanged “I love you’s” and “I missed you’s” in between their kisses and tears.

 

“I thought I lost you forever! Oh, my… Chanyeol! Please don’t scare me like that! I can’t stand to lose you.” Baekhyun balled into the other’s tight embrace, afraid that this was all just a dream.

 

Chanyeol just embraced him tighter but still mindful of his unborn children as he cried too. “I’m sorry Baek! I didn’t mean for it to happen but I promise never to leave you nor our children. I’m so sorry Baek. I’m here babe, I love you so much.”

 

Baekhyun cupped the other’s face then kissed him again pouring all of his emotions. “I love you too Yeol.”

 

Once they broke from the kiss and became more somber from the euphoria of being reunited. Baekhyun noticed a child by the door from over his husband’s shoulder. The child looked as though he had been there the whole while and was awkwardly standing by the door looking at them with unsure eyes. Once their eyes met, Baekhyun cleared his throat and sent a sweet smile.

 

“Hi, there!”

 

Everyone’s attention then shifted to the said boy. To everyone’s surprise, Chanyeol called him by the name to come closer to him. With shaky steps, Sehun made it to the side of the bed with his Appa’s hands on his shoulders from behind.

 

“Babe, Kyungie, Jongin. This is Sehun. He is the sole survivor of the village we were supposed to evacuate as our mission. His father entrusted him in my care before he died, he has been with me ever since even when I got injured during an ambush and luckily he wasn’t hurt. He was with me the whole time when I was unconscious and recovering from my injuries so here we are now. The officer who came to our house was supposed to inform you that I was injured and recovering then would later drive you here to meet me but it seems it didn’t go too well.” Chanyeol explained while rubbing his nape then pushing Sehun a bit forward towards his husband.

 

“Baek, I know that in a few day’s time we’ll have our hands full with the twins but Sehun here needs a home and a family to look after him and love him. Ever since I saw him, I felt the urge to protect him and bring him the happiness that he deserved. I know for a fact that we can give all that to him, Baek. I would like to have him as part of the family. What do you think?” Chanyeol shows a hopeful smile while Sehun remains quiet staring at the floor as he his clearly anxious and afraid that he might be turned down.

 

Baekhyun looks down at the boy before him. The boy looked pale and skinny for his height. Hurt, sorrow, and suffering were clearly reflected in those evasive eyes. Baekhyun thought that no kid deserved such things so it’s a no-brainer. He would love to have the kid on his own.

 

With his naturally sweet voice, he calls out for the boy to come closer. “Sehunnie… I would love to have you be part of the family! That is if you want to.”

 

Sehun’s eyes went wide as saucers before he shyly replied. “I-I would really like to be part of the family.”

 

With Baekhyun’s hormones, fat tears of joy were running down his face in an instant. “Oh, my Sehunnie… come here.”

 

With the help of his beaming Appa, he carefully placed himself beside the pregnant male before being crushed into a tight hug as predicted by his Appa of course. Soon, his Appa joined the hug followed by the JongSoo couple. After a while of catching up and more drama, Jongin and Kyungsoo decided to leave to get Baekhyun’s baby bag back at home since his due date is within the week anyway and also to get some clothes and food for Chanyeol and Sehun too.

 

The small family was left with the three of them on Baekhyun’s bed. Chanyeol was snoring softly since he was still recovering, one of his hand securely on Baekhyun’s waist as Sehun was squished in between them. Baekhyun was playing with Sehun’s silky hair humming one of his songs as Sehun gently rubs the tummy that houses his younger brothers. He slowly looks up the man playing with his hair.

 

“Uhm… Since, I can your husband as A-Appa, can… can I call you Eom-Eomma?”

 

Baekhyun looks down and after a moment of surprise, he gives a smile of approval.

 

“Why, Of course! You’re my baby Sehunnie, right?”

Sehun buries his face against his Eomma’s chest out of embarrassment but nods in agreement nonetheless.

 

“Awww, baby. Don’t be shy. Your Appa here is actually a big baby to me. But always know that your Appa, brothers, and I love you as much as your real parents would. I know it is hard to believe since we just got to know each other but we really love you, you are our son now.” He says as he soothes his hair.

 

Sehun looks up from his chest. “I love you all too and I love you too Eomma.”

 

Baekhyun smiles and leans in to give a kiss on his son’s forehead. “I love you too baby. Now, let’s have a little nap shall we before your uncles arrive with your new clothes and food. I’m sure your tired too and so am I, your brothers are tiring me out. I can’t wait to meet them.”

 

Sehun rubs the tummy adoringly. “Me too Eomma. I can’t believe I’m having siblings.”

 

After a short lullaby, Sehun was as knocked out as his father. Baekhyun could not stop his heart from fluttering watching his husband and son sleep peacefully beside him and soon two more will be added. He didn’t mind being called Eomma though because being able to bear children is a gift, a label does not give justice to it. He was just glad that he was able to bear his husband’s children, the products of their love.

 

When the JongSoo couple returned, they have met the heart-warming scene of the Park family peacefully slumbering on a hospital bed. The couple made sure to immortalize the moment in their memory and through a candid photo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been barely two days when the Park family has been with each other but it was like they’ve been all together for years. They’ve been talking about all sorts of things and Sehun was just so happy to be in a family again. He learned that his Appa chose to be promoted to a higher position in the military which meant he’ll no longer have dangerous missions and more time for his growing family to Sehun and Baekhyun’s relief. Sehun was also awestruck to learn that his Eomma is a superstar which made him afraid of what his fans might say when they learn about him but he soon shrugged it off because he knows that all that mattered is that he had his family to lean on to. They also discussed the process of officially or legally making Sehun a part of the family. They planned to go through the procedure once Baekhyun recovers from delivering the twins.

 

It was during their afternoon naps when the father and son duo were jolted awake by the sound of the pregnant man in pain. It was not long that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in the operating room and Sehun with the JongSoo couple waiting in Baekhyun’s room.

 

Chanyeol was seated beside his husband clutching his hand and whispering words of encouragement and promises to the man in pain.

 

“Babe, you’re doing great. Just keep breathing and know that I’m here for you. We’ll soon have Sehun’s brothers in our arms. Thank you and I love you so much!” Chanyeol wipes the sheen of sweat on his husband’s face before placing a chaste and grateful kiss on his forehead.

 

Baekhyun manages to crack a smile through the pain and rasps out. “I love you too Yeollie!”

 

Soon Dr. Lee Jong Seok enters the operating room and process to ask for permission to check on the dilation. Although Chanyeol is never comfortable with anyone touching his husband especially in intimate places, which were exclusively for him, he gave his permission with his unborn children in mind.

 

After several grueling hours, Baekhyun successfully pushed out 2 healthy baby boys about three minutes apart. After having them in their arms briefly before they were cleaned and further checked, Baekhyun passed out from exhaustion with an over-the-moon Chanyeol watching over him by his side. It was in the next day that Baekhyun woke up feeling sore and drained. The first thing he saw was Sehun snuggled up carefully on his right while Kyungsoo and Jongin were sleeping side by side on the couch. Baekhyun soothingly cards his dainty fingers on his son’s hair to gently wake him up.

 

Sehun slowly stirs in his sleep before blinking away his sleepiness. “Eomma? You’re awake!”

 

Despite his croaky voice, the older man manages to chuckle. Upon noticing this, Sehun immediately hands him a bottle of water. After drinking, Baekhyun hands the bottle back.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Where’s your Appa?”

 

“Oh, he said he’s going to finish some paperwork with the nurses and will be back with my brothers.”

 

Just as Sehun was done explaining, the door slowly opened with Chanyeol still on crutches and two nurses each holding a baby in their arms. Having been awoken, the JongSoo couple takes over to hold the babies before placing them on each arm of their Eomma. It was a precious moment, Baekhhyun and Chanyeol crying tears of joy, Sehun fawning over his brothers and JongSoo a firsthand witness. It was perfect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not long before the media caught a whiff of the news that Baekhyun gave birth, even more so that they were able to identify his mysterious husband. The media had a field day for weeks especially that Baekhyun nor his agency, SM Entertainment, had not yet released an official statement. The media and the public were all around trying to dig up any information but were rendered futile.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun actually decided to complete first all the procedures and legalities of adopting Sehun before making an official statement which was thankfully supported by Baekhyun’s agency. It took a few weeks to get these things done especially with the lack of any records about Sehun for obvious reasons. When everything was settled, his agency called for a short public conference for the announcement.

 

So there they were, on stage in the middle of his agency’s lobby. Eager faces all around, cameras recording and flashes of light everywhere. That’s why his twins were with Jongin and Kyungsoo at backstage. It’s only him, Chanyeol and Sehun on stage with some of the agency’s executives to deliver the formal announcement. Sehun was standing on his left clutching his left hand while Chanyeol was behind him with his left hands on his waist while his right hand was on his son’s shoulder. It was a rather cute and endearing sight for the spectators especially since they were in matching suits.

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before speaking through the microphone in his right hand.

 

“Good morning to everyone. First, I would like to apologize to my fans and the public for delaying my announcement. My family and I had to settle some things before I could make an official statement. Second, I would like to thank everyone had has prayed for me and my family during my pregnancy and delivery so I am proud to announce the birth of my twin babies, Park Chanhyun and Park Hyunyeol respectively. Third, as you all know that I’ve been using my husband’s family name instead of Byun, so I’m finally, formally and publicly introducing my husband, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Immediately people started hushed murmurs and cameras started flashing again. Chanyeol momentarily lets go of his family to bow and introduce himself to the audience.

 

“Hello to everyone. I’m Park Chanyeol, husband of Park Baekhyun. I’m honored to be in your presence. I’m currently working as a senior military official after completing numerous missions in the frontlines, which is why my ties with my husband needed to be a secret. I am grateful to everyone for taking care of my husband in my times of absence.” Chanyeol bows again before handing back the microphone to Baekhyun and resuming his previous position.”

 

Baekhyun smiles brightly at the audience before winking. “I know! I’m lucky to have snagged myself a hot military man. We’ve been in a relationship that goes way back. We actually started from childhood friends to lovers.”

 

Chanyeol could not help but grin as his heart swells with pride while the audience awed and chuckled at the superstar’s adorableness and their long-standing relationship.

 

“The fourth is that I am also announcing a new member of the Park family, Park Sehun.” Gesturing to the child beside him how had become more rigid. “We have completed all legal proceedings to adopt him but I would like for everyone to look at him and treat him as my very own son because we really do love him, love, as though he was own flesh and blood.”

 

Baekhyun crouches down to look at his son as he hands over the microphone. “Baby, would you mind introducing yourself to everyone?”

 

Sehun nods before he nervously introduces himself. “H-hello, everyone. M-my name is Park Sehun, 8 years old. Nice to meet you.”

 

Sehun hurriedly hands over the microphone to his Eomma before burying his face against his Eomma’s neck out of nervousness. The couple chuckles at their son’s adorableness. Baekhyun stands up with the help of Chanyeol since he had one of his hands full with Sehun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun took the time to kiss their son on the forehead and cheek before Baekhyun mutters “You did great baby, we love you.” which did not go unheard by the audience.

 

The spectators did not know if they can handle more of the family’s cuteness but nonetheless, they endured the beautiful torture.

 

Baekhyun then turns his attention to back to the audience despite Sehun weighing him down. “Finally, I would like to announce that my hiatus will continue for an indefinite amount of time for I would like to focus on my growing family first. No, I don’t have plans on retiring just yet. I’m sorry to disappoint my fans especially but I hope you can understand my reasons. I hope you will still continue supporting me later when I’ll be releasing my comeback album in the future. I also hope that everyone would respect my family’s privacy. Once again thank you to everyone! I will not be taking any questions for now for my babies needs me.”

 

The family swiftly left the stage after seeing Baekhyun’s manager signaling them that the babies with Jongin and Kyungsoo were getting restless leaving the agency’s executives to address the media's queries.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the news broke of Baekhyun’s public statement, the public went restless and can’t help fawning over the Park family. Stolen pictures of the family during their family trips keep making headlines all over the news, it seems people were intent on monitoring the growth of the Park children as much as their parents did. Sehun and the twins actually kept receiving offers for sponsorships, modeling, advertisements and even guest invitations for popular shows. One of which is the very popular, Return of Superman. However, both parents turned them all down for they would like their children to grow as normal as far as their current circumstances can allow, away from the world of show business.

 

Baekhyun also received more projects lined up when he’s done being on hiatus and it didn’t come as a surprise too that Chanyeol received offers too especially for modeling given his looks and physique. With Baekhyun’s permission, he took some of them but only chose modeling projects that would not take much time to complete since extra income was needed to secure his growing family but not at the expense of precious family time.

 

Also, with some of the superstar’s life revealed to the public, fans, and admirers alike could not help but be envious of their favorite star for snagging or being snagged by a god-of-a-husband with both deities having 3 cherub children. This also leads to an increase of men permanently joining the military after their 2 years of mandatory service in the hope of increased chances in attracting suitors because a significant number of females and male carriers became more interested with men in military uniforms.

 

These were actually very amusing to Baekhyun when he goes over the daily news during his afternoon cup of tea since the twins are napping, Sehun will be home from school by 4 pm to be picked up by his Appa on the way home from work. It was also his habit of reading through the comments section to have a feel of how his fans reacted.

 

“Seriously! I’m signing up early for my military service then. ㅋㅋㅋ”

 

“My brother’s in the military RN and he’s seriously enjoying the attention!”

 

“I heard that they’d be implementing a quota because of the sudden influx! ㅋㅋㅋ”

 

“Ugh! Where can I find a potential husband like Baekhyun-sshi’s husband? That husband of his has seriously raised the standards! My mom won’t stop nagging me to get married to a guy like him and I’m like 30 already! (ㅠ ㅠ)”

 

“I actually can't believe that they’ve been together that long. Like, how did they manage to continue dating with their jobs in the way? Just… Wow!”

 

By the time Baekhyun was done reading the comments, his mind drifts back in time. Memories of his relationship with Chanyeol as a friend up to now that they’re happily married. It remained unknown to many that there was a dark and painful period in their relationship where they have to go their separate ways but fate eventually leads them back to each other. Baekhyun was just grateful to have Chanyeol back. (A/N: But that’s another story for another time, maybe.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 years has now passed. The twins were now 8 years old and Sehun was now 16 years old while Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now 35. Chanyeol is still working for the military but rarely reports to his office since the nation’s enemies are near collapse. He usually just stays at home to spend time with his family or do some modeling jobs and commercials. He sometimes accompanies Baekhyun as a guest in different shows. For Baekhyun, when the twins reached the age of 4 he slowly started his way back to the show business limelight where he was very much welcomed. 4 years later and his career was still going strong but he dearly missed the quiet life with Chanyeol before he became famous. They’ve all talked about it and have supported him on his decision since they have more than enough savings set aside, Chanyeol’s is still receiving a salary from the military and is assured of a pension, and Sehun is set to debut soon at an early age.

 

Unsurprisingly, Sehun had a lot of offers from different agencies and his parents thought that he wasn’t interested but were later surprised that he actually wanted to become a star like his Eomma and also so that he can provide for them and his brothers. Baekhyun cried tears of joy and Chanyeol swelled in pride for their son. The Park family’s combined fans have also started pointing out that Sehun could actually pass as Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s biological child and the said couple took notice of it too as it became more apparent as Sehun entered his teen years. Sehun’s thick and intimidating brows and demeanor, jawline, tall height, sharp physique and rapping skills were definitely from his Appa while his eyelashes, button nose, soft and milky skin and dancing skills were from his Eomma. These were actually qualities that his young twin brothers also posses so it is no wonder that when people started to know about him actually taught that he was a biological child.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun was wrapping up his last weeks in the show business with different fan events in collaboration with his friends in the same agency namely Chen or Kim Jongdae and Xiumin or Kim Minseok where they have formed the trio called CBX (Chen-Baekhyun-Xiumin) a few years back. He was now in his last fan-signing event with his bandmates before he officially stops promoting and settle for a quiet life with only occasional guest appearances on several shows, it was getting a bit more physically draining now that he was a month and a week pregnant although it was only his family, close circle of friends and agency who knows about it which explains the added security and occasional worried glances of his bandmates. This was all due to a certain military man who kept whining about hating condoms and wanting a baby girl. He actually didn’t mind having more kids since he’s settling down and the birth rate in the country is still low. He loves his sons and is willing to give more love to more children, he knows he’s healthy and his husband is also REALLY healthy (he’s from the military, remember) so they can pop a few more in a few years. He’s also happy for his cousin, Kim Kyungsoo, who just gave birth to their son, Kim Jongsoo. It was exactly nine months after his honeymoon with his husband Jongin in Jeju Island.

 

He awakened out of his thoughts when he heard the fans started murmuring and squealing then he noticed a tall male approaching the stage and it didn’t take long for him to recognize that it was his eldest son Sehun. He could not contain his smile as his son goes to his bandmates and greets them courteously while asking for an autograph. When his son approached him they suddenly felt shy but soon laughed it out.

 

“Eomma, can I get an autograph as your number one fan?” Sehun asked shyly.

 

Baekhyun smiles and hides his trembling lips to prevent him from being emotional in public. Damn his pregnancy hormones. “Of course! Anything for my Sehunnie! Are your Appa and brothers here?”

 

“Yeah, they’ll be waiting in the makeup room until you finish. But I just dropped by because I wanted to surprise you and congratulate you. I actually have a filming session in an hour so I have to go. I love you Eomma!” Sehun gives his Eomma a sweet kiss on the left cheek subtly avoiding his dangling earring.

 

“I love you too baby. Take care and see you at home tonight!” Baekhyun exclaims as he waves goodbye.

 

Home. Baekhyun loves that word. Chanyeol came home safe and sound, Sehun found a home; he has children and a few more later to make it even homier. It just feels so good to be at home.

 

THE END

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I actually agree with the popular belief that Sehun could pass as Baekhyun and Chanyeol's love child thus I came up with this story. My thoughts are actually lingering on whether I should write a one-shot prequel to this story because I already have some ideas in store. However, it will be a little bit angsty and have explicit mature scenes in it (smut). Let know in the comment section. (^ ^)


End file.
